A special kiss
by somethingfishylike
Summary: Zoro is a stupid drunk guy, who doesn't take care of himself, and therefore he ends in someone very special's house to stay the night over. And maybe it will be the beginning to many sleepover times ..
1. Chapter 1

Sanji was almost finished at the bar that day, and was about to close it, when he saw something on the steps. It looked like some clothes but he had to look better. He started thinking which idiot can forget its clothes on the steps when it was so cold, and at the same moment the weird object moved.

He stopped for a while and stared with wide opened eyes. Then he closed the bar, and moved quickly down the steps. 'What the hell?' Sanji couldn't believe his eyes. 'But what is he doing here? He went out some hours ago? I saw him go out? That stupid green haired man.' He poked the young man, but didn't get any respond. He was actually the guy that Sanji has stared at the last few days. And the other colleagues have been watching him, and asking him some incomprehensible questions that he never understood. But the few times he understood what they meant he blushed and didn't know how to answer. None of his colleagues and friends knew that he was bisexual. And he wouldn't even tell them because he weren't so satisfied with that himself.

He carried the man and took him to the car. 'What shall I do with this man now? I don't even know where he lives. Oh, luckily I know that his name is Zoro.'

He didn't have any other choice but taking him home. And he did it.

Sanji didn't like to invite people that he didn't know at his place, but he was kind of curious this time. Actually he has always been waiting for the right moment to talk to him, but he thinks that it hasn't come yet.

He got in the car and speeded up. He wanted to be home as fast as possible. 'How am I getting this heavy body up to my apartment? Oh my God, that's gonna be a kind of a challenge.'

Finally he got home, with the one he has fantasized about several nights. He placed him on the typical empty place beside his, and changed his clothes. He chose just to wear his boxer shorts, and lay down beside the sleeping angel. Their bodies touch each other and Sanji got goose flesh. Zoro was so cold, that he had to warm him. His hand couldn't lie silent. It placed itself on Zoro's chest every time he remembered to take it away. Then he stared at the deeply soft lips and was about to slobber. They were so indescribable. Sanji took the chance and moved silence over Zoro. He was so tempted and turned on of just looking on the sleepy guy.

Suddenly began kissing Zoro. Soft and gently.

He wouldn't wake the green haired guy; he would just enjoy what he was doing. But not everything we want gets fulfill. And that moment, even though Zoro was a little bit drunk, he woke up, and looked straight in to Sanji's eyes with wonder. He didn't know what was going on, and he couldn't even figure it out. 'Is this the bartender from Baratie? And he's kissing me? Oh Hell no! No more boys!'

*~*Zoro-POV*~*

I didn't know how long we just looked into each other, but it felt like very long time. His eyes were sexy, and I could see a little bit fear in his eyes. Maybe he thought that I would get angry and get him off of me. But I didn't. And even I didn't know why I just let him continue. I've been raped and kissed so many times of boys before, but that time felt different. I kind of liked it.

Then I closed my eyes. And a while after, I skilled my lips and squeezed my tongue through them and met Sanji's tongue. I suddenly behaved without thinking first. Or it felt like that. How could I just kiss this blonde back, without knowing who he was, and why he was laying over me? But of some reason I wouldn't do all that shit. I would just kiss him back, and even tongue kiss with this man. But there was something special about him that I just couldn't hold myself back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*~*Zoro POV*~*

*BIP BIP- BIP BIP*

The alarm rang the next morning and it felt like my head was going to explode. I couldn't stand the 'biiping'. It felt like I'd been sleeping in days. And I couldn't even remember what there'd happened the last night. I couldn't even recognize where I was, or how I was ended there.

I was lying on a double bed alone in the middle of it. I didn't know if it had been like that the whole night, or if someone had been sleeping beside. I pulled the duvet away and stood up. Then I looked down at my body. I was in black jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I couldn't remember if it was the same that I wore yesterday. I moved over to the door and hold the handle for a while. I didn't know if I should go out of the room and find out why I was there, or if I just should wait until he comes in to me. Then I remembered that it was a guy. And he was a little bit smaller than me. And he kissed me the last night. Suddenly some memories got in my head and I remembered a little bit. The guy may had bringing me here because he found me drunk. Like always.

'Oh God! And I promised myself that I would take care and not end in 'someone's house.'

Zoro lay down on the bed again, and at the same moment the door opened. Sanji stood there and looked at him.

'I've made some breakfast for us. I adore cooking and have made something special today for you. You'll love it.' Sanji tried to look tempting.

'Oh no thanks, I really need to take a shower if it's okay?' Zoro replied.

'Yes of course it is, you'll find the towels in the second drawer. But when you're finished, you have to come and eat with me. I'll be waiting for you.' Sanji said.

Oh that blonde guy. I didn't have any appetite to eat. But I didn't want to answer back about that.

I went to the bathroom and yelled 'thanks' for borrowing the bathroom. I took my clothes of, and touch my body. My body was cold, but I wasn't freezing. But I decided to take a warm bath anyway.

He had only this bathroom I think. And both the toilet and bath was in the same room. But instead of a curtain to separate them from each other, he had a glass wall that stopped the water from doing the rest of the bathroom wet.

He opened the shower, and felt the water drops on his body. He closed his eyes and tried to chill. He loved the feeling of the warm water on his skin, it made him relax.

But suddenly someone knocked at the door. Or of course it was Sanji, who else could it be. It was very frustrating and I got shocked.

'Who's there?' Zoro asked.

'It's me Sanji. I really have to pee, and I have pain in my stomach. I can't wait till you get finished. Please let me in.' Sanji shouted.

'What? But I'm taking a shower you can't just come in now?' Zoro was annoyed.

*~*Sanji POV*~*

I really hoped that he would open the door. I really needed the toilet, but I wanted to see him naked too. Last night I couldn't stop fantasizing about him, or actually about me and him. I have had so many imaginations, and I got an erection. And when he told me he had to take a shower, my fantasizing began again. But it wasn't time for that now. I heard Zoro yells behind the door:' Arhh, then just come in. But don't stay in here for too long.'

I became so glad. And the best was that when I sat on the toilet, I could see straight over to him. But I had to pretend like I didn't look. His body was beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at it.

I saw him from behind, and I just wished that he would turn around so I could see a little bit more. Then he suddenly looked at me and busted me while looking at him, then he smiled and said:' Naughty boy, mind your own business.'

I guess I blushed that moment, but I still looked at him. We looked each other in the eyes, and he kept smiling to me. He just looked amazing when he smiled.

Then I looked away, and so did he. I took my clothes of in silence, and got finished quickly. Then I went to him, and stood right behind him. I closed my eyes for a while. Finally. That's what I've been wishing for days.

*~*Zoro POV*~*

I didn't know for how long he would be staying, but for some reason I would have him to stay there. I knew that he was looking at me all the time. We had kissed the night before, so I was a little nervous of him.

Suddenly, a cold hand was placed on my hip. I got a shiver, and the second was placed on the other side. I closed my eyes. I didn't know how to react. I really hadn't expected that going on. I felt like my body was about to collapse. I got really slack.

Then some soft and warm lips kissed me on the neck. I could feel the breathing. I lay my head a little back with closed eyes and breathed heavier. I kind of liked it. And he did it good. While he kissed me, his hands went closer and closer to my cock. And his cock behind me was touching me. I was about to get an erection, and I think that Sanji also did. Then his hands held on my cock and played with it, and I couldn't hold my moan back anymore. The quicker he played, the higher I moaned. He licked my ear, and pushed me a little forward, then he turned me around and we looked into each other a while, and kissed. He was so good at kissing. Or actually he was good at anything. And he made me want all what he did to me. I leaned back to the wall and hold Sanji. It felt so nice, and I wanted more. I let my tongue slip between my lips and found Sanji's in his mouth. I didn't know for how long we continued that, but I would definitely not stop now.

I felt his body comes closer to mine, and his cock touched mine. I got a shiver of that, but we continued kissing. I grab his cock and started playing it for him. He began moaning slowly and low. He held me from the hips and dragged me in to him, gave me a kiss, and ran out from the bathroom.

Then I just stood there under the shower and stared. For a second we stood and kissed, and a second after I stood alone in the bathroom like a lost idiot. I got really sad, and sat on the floor. But if that happened the first day, of course it'll happen many other times, I told myself.


End file.
